


Comfort comes in many sizes

by STARRY_RlN



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARRY_RlN/pseuds/STARRY_RlN
Summary: Rinko is struggling with a new song, and after Yukina singles out her difficulty she can't help but feel down. Her girlfriend on the other hand can't help but want to comfort her.
Relationships: Shirokane Rinko/Udagawa Ako
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Comfort comes in many sizes

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a gift for a friend, Soul, on twitter. I posted a picture of a brick and decided if anyone guessed why then I'd write a fic for them, and he was the first to guess it. If anyone is curious it was because I was thinking about Tara Bryck from Heart of the Woods and how gay I am for her. Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading this, as always any comments are appreciated! Thank you for reading!

The echo of Sayo’s guitar rang through the CiRCLE practice room as the last note of Roselia’s next song was played, hanging for just the right amount of time that Yukina had determined would bring the strongest impact in a live. As soon as the note finished everyone’s bodies relaxed in near perfect sync. Yukina then turned to address everyone.

“Good job everyone. My only complaint is for Rinko. I wrote this song to highlight the keyboard, make sure to take advantage of the rests you get to stretch your wrists, you were falling out of time at the end. I made sure to place rests for you, use them.”

“R-Right, I’m sorry…”

“Do not apologize, this is what practice is for. You make mistakes in practice so you do not make those mistakes during a performance. Now then, everyone remember to take everything you brought with you, we would not want to inconvenience Marina-san nor the next band to arrive for practice. Sayo asked me to stay to practice between the two of us for an extra half of an hour, so you may leave without us.”

“Okay! Hey, Lisa-nee, a new area was just added in NFO, do you wanna explore it with me and Rin-rin?”

“Ah, sorry, I already promised Eve to check out a store that opened recently together. Maybe next time?”

“Alright, have fun! Let’s go Rin-rin!”

“C-coming…”

“Apparently the new area focuses on plant-type enemies, so your fire magic should be really helpful. And the first party to clear it said that higher damage was more useful than defense, so we might be able to fully clear it with just the two of us! We’ll just have to make sure to stock up on healing items since we won’t have Lisa-nee with us.”

“Do you know if we need more area damage or single-target damage…”

“I think they said the boss was pretty easy, but the regular enemies almost got them in one part, so probably area damage?”

“Okay… I’ll set my spell list with more of those then…”

“Okay! Let’s go play at the net cafe today, nobody else is with us but I wanna go to Rin-rin’s house when we’re done.”

“Huh? Okay…”

**[MESSAGE LOG]**

**RinRin** : I think that’s the last chest, let’s go to the boss ☆=(ゝω･)/

**Demon Princess Ako** : The door was on the left side, right?

**RinRin** : Yes, it should be this way (σ･ω･)σ

**RinRin** : There it is, are you ready (9｀･ω･)9

**Demon Princess Ako** : Let’s do this!

**Demon Princess Ako** : That was way too easy!!!

**RinRin** : It was, is there a phase two (ﾟωﾟ;)

**Demon Princess Ako** : I didn’t see anyone mention anything about there being one, I guess we win!

**RinRin** : Yay, good job Ako (＾ω＾)

**Demon Princess Ako** : Let’s just get back to the hub then we can go back to your place!

**RinRin** : Okay (b^_^)b

“I know people were saying the boss was easy, but I didn’t expect it to take less than a minute!”

“Yeah, it was really easy…”

“Well, let’s go back to your place now!”

“Okay…”

“Alright, we’re here! So what’s wrong, Rinrin?

“Huh?”

“You’ve been a lot more quiet than you usually are, something’s definitely wrong!”

“There’s not-”

“If you lie I’ll hug you and not let go until you tell me! So tell me what’s wrong!”

“Um… well… can you hug me anyways…”

“Sure!”

Ako tackled Rinko in a hug, the two eventually finding a place to rest comfortably on Rinko’s living room couch.

“Now I’m hugging you, so you have to tell me.”

“Well… After practice… Yukina-san said I was the only one that made any mistakes…”

“That was just for that song! Remember when we played Fire Bird? I accidentally started too early before the intro was done, and in Passionate Anthem Lisa-nee’s string snapped, Yukina-san and Sayo-san told us both off for that!!”

“I know… but still…”

“Do you feel bad because it was because you ran out of energy?”

“Yes… The song had a lot more movement than usual and I-”

“It’s fine Rin-rin! Yukina-san gave you those wrist exercises to try, right? And she marked where you have breaks to stretch your wrists?”

“Yes, but it wasn’t my wrists… My fingers cramped…”

“Okay, then you should ask her for finger stretches! I’m sure she’ll find some for you!”

“But I… I don’t want to bother her…”

“Then I’ll ask, that way you don’t have to feel bad! I’ll just tell her it’s after playing games for a while!”

“Okay…”

“Good! Problem solved!”

“Do you mind… Hugging me a bit longer…”

“Of course not! I’ll hug you as long as you want! If you want I’ll even hug you while we sleep tonight!”

“That would be nice…”

“I’ll do that then! And until then we can stay here and keep hugging!”

“Well… I’m actually kind of hungry…”

“What do you want?”

“I’m not sure…”

“Hmm, I’m kind of hungry too, maybe we should order something?”   
“That sounds nice…”

“Then let’s get something I can feed you! I wanna feed you Rin-rin!”

“Uh, w-why?”

“Because it sounds cute and I want to.”

“O-okay…”

“Yay! Let’s get chicken nuggets then, Kanon gave me a coupon code she had earlier this week.”

“That sounds good…”

“I’ll order it now then.”

“Done!”

“How long will it take?”

“Around 30 minutes, it said.”

“Okay…”   
“You know, you’re really pretty.”

“H-huh?”

“Hehe, and you’re even prettier when you blush like that!”

“Ako-chan…”

“I love you Rin-rin!”

“I… love you too…”

Ako sat up and turned in Rinko’s lap, facing her and pressing a kiss onto Rinko’s lips. Once the kiss broke Rinko’s face went red and she tried to look away, which she found rather difficult thanks to how close Ako still was.

“Thank you… Ako-chan…”


End file.
